This Love Is Ours
by ShayDenney311
Summary: Alex, Mason, and Leah's lives were set sail on a happily ever after. But now two powerful beings enter their lives, and a rocky road lies ahead. The sequel to "ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER" has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alex, Mason, and Leah's lives were set sail on a happily ever after. Two powerful beings enter their lives, and a rocky road lies ahead. The sequel to "ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER" has arrived.**_

_**Hey guys! I'm SOO glad I can finally share this with you! I know you all have been waiting so anxiously to find out what's next. I was hoping to post it sooner, but I've been kind of a busy bee lately. :) Hope you enjoy it!**_

**This Love Is Ours**

Chapter One

Alex settled herself on the edge of the bathroom counter. She figited and squirmed nervously, not one-hundred percent sure what to do. Sure, she had been through it once before, but that time it was out of fear and shock, and it wasn't planned at all. She had only been a month away from nineteen. But that turned out to be the best thing that could ever happen to her. Now, she's twenty-seven. Time to be a big girl. Instead of fear, it was anticipation. For the past two years, everything in her life had been running smoothly. She had no reason to worry.

"Love? Can I come in now?" Mason asked as he paced at the door, trying to cover the shaking of his voice.

_Should I look? Should I let him? Should we find out together? What should I do? _She asked herself. She finally gathered the courage. She lifted her hand and studied the objest rested there. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. A smile spread across her face. She slowly slid open the door.

"Well?" He asked, almost shaking with anticipation. She took his hand, looked into his eyes, and nodded. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smiling too.

"This is incredible!" He exclaimed. He spun her in a circle by her waist, gently of course. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

A lot had changed in the Graybeck houshold over the past two and a half years, along with the rest of the Russo's. Alex, Mason and Leah had finally moved out of their apartment and into a real house, closer to her parents' home. Leah continued her wizard training lessons with the assistance of her mother and Jerry. Her werewolf phasing, however, seemed to slowly lessen to once every three months instead of every month. She didn't seem to mind. Max and Hailey finally married and moved into their own place, with their own baby on the way, three month to go. As for Harper and Justin, their relationship grew and blossomed like a rose. And for the first time, Alex couldn't be happier for them.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, eight year old Leah was doodling away in her journal on her bed. She set down her crayon and studied her work, then the framed picture of her parents on her bedside table.

"I wish I could draw," she muttered. She wadded up the drawing and tossed it across the room. She closed her notepad and set it on her bed as she left the room. She made her way down the hall and to the kitchen. As she passed her parents' room on the way, she could hear cheering and laughing through the door.

"What's got them so happy?" She asked herself. She decided to not worry about it and continue to the kitchen. She'd find out sooner or later if it was something to cheer about.

"How sure are you that you are?" Harper asked with a hint controlled excitement in her voice. She lowered her words to make sure no one heard her.

Alex swapped the phone to her other ear as she studied the three tests sitting on the bathroom counter. "Uh.. pretty sure."

"When did you take the test?"

"Once about an hour ago, one five minutes later, and one about ten minutes ago."

"Well dang, Alex, was one not good enough?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to be one hundred percent sure. They're hard to detect sometimes." She chose not to mention the fact that the words "pregnant" or "not pregnant" showed up on the tiny screen.

"You told Mason, right?"

"Of course."

"Did you tell your parents yet?"

She thought for a minute. "Uh, no... I wanted to tell you first." Considering the fact that with Leah she couldn't tell anyone _other than_ Mason, she really didn't know who she was supposed to tell first.

"Okay. But you may want to tell them sooner or later," Harper suggested. "How far along do you think you are?"

"I'm gonna take a guess...probably around four weeks? Maybe five?" Alex said. She smiled as she rested her hand on her belly. Not expecting to feel anything yet, but just the thought gave her a warm feeling inside.

"- Okay, I've been standing in the hall bathroom in your parents' house for like, ten minutes now. I gotta go before the question anything."

"Okay then. Bye." She hung up the phone and took deep breath. She walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom where Mason was sitting, sketching away in his sketchbook. She sat on the bed beside him.

"Whatcha doin'?" She Alex asked with an innocent smile. He glanced up in surprise and tucked the book closer to him.

"Nothing..." he replied.

"Sure doesn't look like 'nothing' to me.." she said, mimmicking his accent at _nothing_. She scooted a little closer for a better look.

He turned the opposite direction. "No peeking!"

"Why not?"

"It's not done yet."

She folded her arms over her chest and pouted. "So not fair! You _always _get to see mine before they're done!"

He closed the book and mimmicked her pout. "Too bad." He smirked and kissed her on the nose. She tried her best not to, but eventually cracked a smile. Then, she froze. An uneasy feeling errupted in her stomach. She dove off the bed and dashed to the bathroom, followed quickly by Mason. He immediately pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back as she puked violently into the toliet.

She sank back against the wall as Mason poured her a glass of water from the sink. She scarfed it down instantly. "Sorry," she told him, embarresment in her voice. He smiled and helped her back to her feet.

"You act like I've never been through this before," he teased. Alex smiled weakly. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to their bed, gently laying her down. "I'll go get you some apple juice. The acid in it should eliminate that taste fast enough." He started out the door. She waited for him to leave before slowly reaching for his sketch book.

_"And no touching my book."_ he called from down the hall. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted; he just knew her too well. She propped herself up with another pillow, her eyes slowly closing.

"Are you sick, Momma?" A voice asked. Her eyes flashed open and she jumped.

"Oh, gosh- Leah! What have I told you about popping in like that?" She demanded, trying to steady her heart rate.

"Sorry.." she told her. "I learned the _Threemetris Movetris _spell in my lesson today and I really wanted to try it."

Alex smiled a little. "It's okay, you just scared me. But a quick 'hey Mom I'm flashing in' wouldn't hurt every once in a while though."

Leah climbed on the foot of the bed. "Are you sick? I heard you throw up a few minutes ago."

A thought jolted from her head through her spine just then. "Uh, yeah. I'm just not feeling very good." She hoped Leah's little internal lie detector didn't go off, considering that it was true, she really wasn't feeling good.

Leah fell silent for a second, then carried on. "Okay. Do you need a bowl? That's what you give me when I'm sick."

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks Lovebug." Alex answered quickly. She smiled and dashed out the door just as her father walked in with a green cup.

"Here we are, some cold apple juice for a yucky mouth," he smirked as he handed it to her. She chugged it in one gulp.

"Mason, how are we going to tell Leah?"

**She's baaaaaaaack...and writing away like the wind! **

**Hey! I missed you guys! I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I had a lot going on for a while, but there's one week of school left and ideas for this are pouring out of me like rainbows. So maybe maybe MAYBE chapter two won't take quite as long. Hope y'all enjoyed it! There's plenty to come. :)**

**- Shay.**

**Twitter - ShayDenney311**

**2nd Twitter - DreamLikeSG**

**Instagram - ShayDenney311**

**GIFboom - SnowCharming**

**Tumblr - lostintheworldofshay .tumblr. com**

**(I highly doubt you care about all that but just in case:) Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been pretty busy lately. I've actually been focused on my own story I'm writing. Nevertheless, I felt that I owed you guys the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**This Love Is Ours**

Chapter 2

Alex's eyes snapped open. An uneasy feeling grew in her stomach. She carefully slid out of the bed, in order to allow Mason to sleep, and dashed into the bathroom. _Not again,_ she thought to herself after she finished throwing up. It was the seventh time she had in the past four hours. She brushed her teeth twice before returning to bed, where Mason was laying awake.

"Did I wake you?" She asked him.

"Nothing different than the other six times tonight." He smirked.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it, love." He kissed her softly. "Good morning baby," he said as he kissed her belly. She smiled and smoothed out his bed head.

"It's weird," she sighed. "With Leah I was never _this_ sick. This past month have been seriously killer. Not to mention the ten pounds I've gained already." She lifted her shirt enough to see her already growing bump.

"He's going to be huge," Mason agreed.

"What makes you so sure it's going to be a boy?" Alex smiled.

He shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know, we already have a girl, so my assumption is a boy. But I'll be happy either way. As long as he's healthy."

"He?"

"Or she."

She nudged him in the shoulder. "I wouldn't mind having another girl," she admitted. Then added, while immitating his British accent, "But I'll be happy either way. As long as _she's_ healthy." She rested her head on his shoulders while he intertwined their fingers. It was moments like these in which Alex felt safest.

"So, how much longer are we going to put off telling your parents?" Mason asked.

"I don't know, a little longer I guess."

He rested his hand on her belly. "Well I wouldn't suggest waiting too much longer. Pretty soon it'll be kind of hard to hide."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how they'll react." She shrugged.

"Were they upset when we introduced them to Leah?" He asked her.

"No.."

"Were they upset when Hailey and Max told them they were having a baby?"

"No..."

He put an arm around her. "Then why are you afraid they'll be upset about this one?"

Alex hugged him. "I guess you're right. We'll tell them next time we see them."

"Good." He agreed. "Now, when are we planning on telling our daughter?"

Her happy expression faded slightly. "That, my dear, is an excellent question.."

"Tell me what?" A small voice asked. They both jumped when the noticed Leah standing in the doorway. "What are you planning on telling me?"

"Nothing, lovebug." Alex spat out.

Leah stared into her mother's eyes. "Uh huh.." she retorted. Alex could tell she knew she was lying. She'd gotten better at that over the past few years.

"It's a surprise." Mason explained. Now that was the truth.

Leah's eyes grew wider as a smile grew across her face. "A surprise? What is it? I _love_ surprises!"

He smiled. "We know, darling. And that's why we can't tell you. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew, now would it?"

She pouted. "Fine. But you can't keep it forever! I have ways of finding out." She pointed to her temple, which lead to Alex sweating bullets. She scampered out of the room, giving Alex a chance to catch her breath. She glanced at Mason.

Mason pulled her hands from around his torso and intertwined her fingers with his. "Alex. We can't keep putting this off, you know. She's going to find out eventually. She'll probably find out herself if we wait too long."

"Well I didn't find out about Max until Mom was at least in her second trimester. And I remember being very upset."

He gave her a knowing glance. "You were also three. And you were a brat."

"Hey!" She elbowed him with a laugh. "Well it's true."

He let out a chuckle. "Leah's eight. I think she can handle it."

"Fine."

"Now?" He asked.

"Like right now?" she questioned.

"Now."

"Okay now." She agreed. "LEAH!" They cried in unison, sending their daughter flying back in the room.

"Yes?" She asked. Mason gestured for her to sit on the bed with them. She did. A million over-exaggerated thoughts flooded Alex's mind. She wasn't sure what she was so afraid of. She just remembered how angry she was when her parents told her about her younger brother. Five-year-old Justin was pretty happy, much to their excitement. Toddler Alex, on the other hand, was completely outraged. She was so furious that her parents had tried to replace her.

_ "Justin, Lexie, we have a question for you two." Jerry said, setting the squabbling sibblings from his shoulders onto the couch. _

_ "What Daddy?" Justin asked._

_ Jerry and Theresa looked at each other, then thier children. "I'm pregnant." Theresa said._

_ Alex cocked her head in confusion as Justin flashed a smile. "Yay! I hope it's a boy this time!"_

_ "What's pegmant mean?" She asked. "Are we gettin' a doggy?"_

_ The parents exchanged laughs. "No, Lexie, you're going to have a baby brother or sister!"_

_ "How?"_

_ Theresa took her daughter's hand and placed it on her belly. "The baby is in my belly, sweetheart."_

_ A look of terror flooded her little face. "But I'm your baby!"_

_ "Yes you are, mija, but we're going to have another baby."_

_ She gasped. "You mean you don't _want_ me anymore?"_

_ "Of course we do! But you're our big girl now, so we're having a new baby."_

_ "I wanna be your baby!" She cried._

_ "You'll always be my baby."_

_ "No!" she pointed to her mother's stomach. "THAT's your baby!"_

_ "I can have two babies, honey-"_

_ Alex started to cry. "I don't wann two babies! I'm your baby!"_

_ "I didn't want you either, Lex." Justin explained, reaching a hand out to her. She slapped it away. _

_ "I don't care! I don't wanna stupid baby!" she screamed as she toddled up the stairs. Justin took off after her. Jerry put a reassuring arm around his over-stressed wife. _

_ "Well that went well."_

Alex shook off the traumatizing memory and smiled at her daughter. She took a deep breath. "Leah, just making conversation here, how would you feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

Leah's face lit up like it did on Christmas morning. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Mason said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Alex said, her voice shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be a big sister!" She sang as she jumped up and down. She threw her arm around her parents. "When will we know if it's a boy or a girl? I hope it's a boy! No, I hope it's a girl! I can't decide I hope it's both!"

Mason let out a loud laugh and pulled her into his lap. "We're glad you're so happy!"

They sat on the bed and laughed and hugged for the longest time, only to be interupted by a phone call. Alex slid off the bed and out of the room to answer it after checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Maxie!" she said as she watched her her husband holding down their daughter and tickling her while she screamed.

"Alex, I know it sounds crazy because it's two months early and I'm kind of freaking out-" her brother's shaking terrified voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"What's going on, Max? You're kind of scaring me!"

"Good thing, because we're all scared." He took a breath. His words were like butter that made the phone slide right out of her hand.

Hailey's water broke.

**Ahhh it feels good to be writing this again. Leave me a review of your thoughts for the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Love Is Ours**

Chapter 3

Alex sped into the building, not even bothering to shut the car door. Her head was full of too much worry to notice it. Mason shut it for her and followed her through the front door, holding Leah by the hand. Alex pushed the third floor (the labor and delivery floor) button on the elevator.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the woman at the desk in the waiting room said, "All the seats are taken. I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the hall-"

Alex slammed her fists on the desk. "My sister-in-law is in labor two months early. My brother is scared to death right now. We can _stand_."

The woman blinked a few times. "Go on in." She guestered. Alex smiled and proceeded into the waiting room. Leah followed her.

"Sorry," Mason whispered to her. "She's stressed. And pregnant. And-"

"No biggie." She smiled. "We deal with mood swings every day." He nodded and joined his family.

Harper, who was seated in between Justin and Theresa, hopped up when she saw her best friend. "Here, Alex, have my seat. I'll stand."

"Oh Harper, you sit. You don't have to do that." She told her.

"Well I'm already up. I insist." She gave Alex a knowing look, and slightly guestured to her stomach. "You sit."

She nodded and sat next to her brother. Leah automatically scrambled into her lap. Max walked through the door, stressfully running his fingers through his hair.

"Anything new?" Alex asked concerningly.

He shrugged. "Her water broke about an hour ago. The doctors aren't sure why she went into labor so early, but they're thinking about giving her a C-section."

Theresa patted him on the back. "How is she holding up?"

"Terrified." He sighed. "And I'm trying to be strong for her, but I just don't know what's going to happen." He rested his face in his hand. "I'm so scared."

Leah, who had remained silent the whole time, took his free hand and looked in his eyes. "Don't worry, Uncle Max." She smiled at him.

Alex snapped back to life from her trance of zoning out. "Leah? Baby? Are you getting something?" The group seemed to jump to the edge of their seats all at once. She nodded.

"Everything's going to be okay." She said, her voice calm and soothing. "Aunt Hailey and the baby are going to be fine." She lowered her voice slightly. _"I promise."_

Max lifted his niece from the chair and pulled her into a bear hug in his arms. A tear escaped his eye. "Thank you, Leah. Thank you."

A nurse walked out of Hailey's room. "Mr. Russo?" Max faced her, along with Jerry and Justin. She rolled her eyes. "The one who's wife is in _labor_." They sat back down. Alex recognized the woman; she was her nurse too. She prayed she didn't see her. Not now.

"Mr. Russo, everything is fine. The doctor has decided to perform a C section, but we need you to come back here." She told him. Max nodded and followed. She turned to walk back in, until she spotted Alex.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Greyback! I'm glad to see you here; I was actually going to call you after this. We're going to have to move your appointment from Saturday. Is next Thursday okay?" She asked. The entire room seemed to look at Alex. She nodded and froze when the nurse left.

"Appointment for _what_?" Theresa demanded. Alex could feel her face getting hotter. She squeezed Mason's hand for support.

"Surprise?" Alex smiled nervously.

"You're _pregnant?_" Her parents exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah.." she finally said.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Leah announced. Alex's glance went from her parents, to her daughter, to Mason, and back to her parents, who much to her surprise, were smiling wide.

"You're not...mad?" She asked quietly.

"Alexandra, to this day do you really think we'd be angry with you about something like this?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Well we're not."

"Phewww," Alex breathed. "Now that's a weight lifted off our shoulders."

"_Your_ shoulders actually, Love." Mason replied with a smile. "I knew they'd be happy as soon as we found out."

The family continued to chat excitedly for the next hour, until Max walked out of the delivery room with a smile on his face.

"Guys? There's someone I think you need to see." He said. He guestured for everyone to follow him to the room. Alex looked at her family and realized something.

"Shouldn't Hailey's family be here?" I asked.

"It was on such short notice, they couldn't make a quick enough flight." Her mother explained. "They're flying in from Florida tomorrow." Alex nodded as Max lead them past Hailey, who was still knocked out from the surgery. In a small incubater in the corner of the room, lay a very tiny sleeping baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

Leah gently tried pushing her way in front of everyone to get a better view. Noticing her trouble, Max lifted her by the waist so she could see better.

"Aw, he's so cute!" She exclaimed. The whole room _shh_ed her, not wanting to wake the baby.

"Leah, this is your cousin, Zachary. Zachary, this is your family." He smiled.

"Why is he hooked up to all these machines?" she asked.

"He was premature, sweetheart," Theresa explained. "The machines are helping him breathe." She turned to her youngest son. "So when do I get to hold my first grandson?"

He shrugged. "As soon as he's off the machines I guess."

"Hi, Zachary," Leah waved at her new cousin. "I'm your cousin, Leah." She pointed to each member of the family in the room. "That's your daddy, that's Nonna, that's Poppy, that's my mom and dad, but their your Aunt Alex and Uncle Mason, there's your mommy over there asleep, this is Uncle Justin, and this is Harper." she smiled, "Well she's my aunt Harper, but she's just Harper for now. She'll be _really_ your aunt Harper one day."

Harper blushed as she looked at Justin, who was also blushing. He squeezed her hand.

"Leah, I don't think he gets it quite yet." Jerry started.

"Yeah he does." She told him. "He gets it. Don't you, Zachary?" The baby stuck out it's tongue and let out a light squeal. Everyone exchanged glances.

"You don't think-" Mason asked.

"Leah?" Alex asked her daughter.

"He doesn't understand where he is. Or anything else really." She explained. "But he knows who you are. All of you."

Alex looked at Mason. "Our daughter, the baby whisperer. Why didn't we see this coming?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you ready to hold your son, Hailey?" a nurse smiled as she carried him over. She nodded excitedly as she placed the sleeping baby in her arms. It was magical moments like these, or maybe it was just her mood swings, that made Alex tear up.

"You're perfect, Mr. Zachary W. Russo, yes you are," she cooed as she held him closer.

"Aw that's cute," Alex replied. "What does W stand for? William? Wilson? Wyatt?"

"Wateforit." Max stated proudly. Hailey smiled and nodded in agreement.

Alex was puzzled by her brother's reply. "What? _Wateforit_? What kind of name is that?"

Max smiled. "Say it slower."

"Wateforit. Waateforrrrittt," she repeated it several times out loud and inside her head. "Wate for it. Wait for it. Wai- OH MY GOD, MAX. YOUR CHILD'S MIDDLE NAME IS _WAIT FOR IT_?"

"Now put it all together!" Hailey told her.

She hesitated. "Zachary _Wateforit_ Russo."

Max laughed. "Now _tell me_ that isn't the coolest middle name you've ever heard."

A big grin broke through her shocked stare. "Okay, I'll admit it. That actually is the coolest middle name I've probably ever heard. Maybe I can come up with something as creative for this next baby."

"What next baby?" Hailey and Max asked in unison.

"Ohh, I forgot you two were kind of busy when I "announced" it, huh. Silly me. By the way, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh, Alex! Congratulations!" Hailey cried. "Now Zach will have a cousin to grow up with."

Alex's phone dinged. Leah jumped out of her seat and pulled it out of her purse. "Momma? It's from Ink's mom. She wants to know if I can come over and play. Can I? Pretty please?"

"Sure, honey," she told her, realizing it had been a few months since they kids last saw each other. "We'll go through the portal when we get home-"

"No need." Leah replied. She pulled her wand out of her yellow backpack and flashed out.

Alex put her hand on her hip. She pulled out her own wand out of her jacket pocket and flashed her right back, after making sure the coast was clear. "I don't think so!"

"Hey!" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Did you even bother to check and make sure no one was around to see that? Leah Nicole, you could've easily exposed magic to the whole hospital." Alex scolded.

She sighed. "No.. but nobody was!"

"I don't care, there easily could've been. You know better, Leah."

"Yes, Momma." She pouted.

Alex's scolding scowl softened. "You can still go to Ink's, but you have to wait until we get back. Got it?"

"Got it." Leah replied. "Can we get some ice cream from the cafeteria? Please?"

Mason cut in. "I'll take her." He volunteered with a smile. He took their daughter by the hand and led her out the door.

"Now who does that remind you of?" Jerry laughed.

"What, getting ice cream?" Alex asked. "I'm going to have to say you."

"No.." he said. "The flashing in and out as she pleases, getting in trouble for using magic willy nilly-"

"Oh, that."

He put an arm around his daughter. "Leah's just turning into you more and more each day." He smiled.

**Yay! No cliff hanger this time! I thought this chapter was pretty cute. Some of you may have noticed that the story is pretty fast paced, like how Chapter 2 jumped to a month after the first one. If that makes sense. Sorry if it's confusing, but I'm trying to hurry with it (the real stuff happens after the baby is born). I'm trying not to rush it too much, though. **

**I've also had some requests for more Jarper, and Link (Leah and Ink). There will be more Jarper throughout the story, I promise. And as for Link, since they're 8 and 10, there's not really any relationship going on, (I'm not a fan of kid romance) they're just best friends. For now, anyway. :)**

**Chapter four - coming soon! (I'm too lazy to title the chapters in this story.:p)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Told you I'd be back! Thank you for being so patient with me. Hope you enjoy!**

"Alright _Mommy_, ready to get this little guy home?" Max cooed at his wife as he turned in to the neighborhood.

"Oh yes I am,_ Daddy_," Hailey babbled back at him. She smiled at Zachary sleeping in the backseat. "Those six weeks in the hospital weren't much fun, was it baby? Noo it wasn't. Nooo it wasn't!"

Alex held back a gag at the new parents. Sure, she and Mason might have acted the same way upon bringing their own baby home, but at least they didn't talk like that around anyone, especially with their older sister and niece sandwiched in the backseat with the baby. Alex and Leah were stuck right in the middle of goo-goo-gah-gah-ville.

Max watched his son blink sleepily and ball his fists in the mirror. "And how is our widdle Zach? Huh? Huh? Did he have a nice nah-up? Did he?"

That was it for Alex. "I don't know how he could have had a nice _nah-up_ with his parents _tawlking wike disss_ the whole. Drive. Home. And seriously? You know you've really busted the envelope when you can make _nap_ into a two-syllable word."

"Ouuuuch." he replied. "Easy there, Momma bear. Moody much? I hope you remember who the one giving you a ride is."

She rolled her eyes. If only she had a quarter for every time someone had commented on her mood swings. They were pretty frequent this time around. "Sorry. Mason's getting the van fixed right now. Then again, _I'm_ the one who _offered_ to come help you guys out on your first day home."

"She's right you know," Hailey nodded, glanced at her through the mirror, and added, _"Maxie Waxie."_ Alex let out the loudest beached whale groan she could possibly make.

"Seriously? Can we cool it with the baby talk? It's getting old really fast."

"Oh whatever. Zach likes it."

"Actually he doesn't," Leah informed them. "He thinks it's weird and demeaning."

The car went silent.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "_Demeaning_? That's a pretty good sized vocabulary word for a one and a half month old, Lady Translator."

She shrugged. "Okay, maybe he didn't think that. But he doesn't like it, that's for sure."

Max sighed as he parked in the driveway. "Simon says Leah's probably right. I guess we're done with the baby talk. For now, anyway."

They hopped out of the car and into the house. Alex was really past the point of surprise seeing her brother's home so tidy, based on his childhood room, anyway. She held the door open for Hailey and the car seat she was carrying.

"Okay, little dude, I think this calls for a grand tour," Max unbuckled Zach and held him in his arms. "Here's the living room, where we watch tv. Here's the kitchen, where we eat.." His voice trailed off as he made his way to the back of the house, Leah skipping after him. Hailey dropped the car seat on the coffee table and sank into the couch.

"Hectic day, huh?" Alex smiled, sliding onto the couch with her.

"You don't even know the half of it," Hailey sighed.

"Technically, I do." She laughed. "And I'll be doing it again in a few months." She rested her hand on her growing belly. It amazed her that at only two months she was already peeking through her shirt, she hadn't started showing with Leah until at least four.

"That's right, I forgot that for a second," she lay her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, just as Max and Leah popped back in the room, squabbling like sibblings as usual.

"Pretty pretty pretty please Uncle Max?" she whined.

"Oh I don't know, kiddo. I don't think you can handle it." He just couldn't resist messing with his niece.

"Yes I can! Yes I can!"

"Are you suuuuuuure?"

"Yes I'm suuuuuuuure!"

"Are you really suuuuure?"

"Yes I'm really really really really really suuuure!" she started hopping on alternating feet with anticipation.

"Okay, okay, pipe down you little Mexican jumping bean," he pushed her into the chair behind her by her forehead.

"Hey!" she pouted. "So can I?"

He waited for a beat. "Ye- the moms have to agree to it first."

Leah shot him a glare and turned to the two women on the couch.

"What is it, honey?" Alex asked curiously.

"She wants to know if she can hold Zach," Max answered for her. She exchanged glances with Hailey.

"Pretty please with candy and ice cream on top? I'll be super careful!" She begged.

Hailey smiled. "I don't see why not. Go for it." She eyed Alex, "It'll be good practice, right?"

It was hard for Leah to keep still as Max approached her with her cousin. She settled down enough for him to place him in her arms.

"Hold up his head with your elbow, Leah," Her mother reminded her. She nodded and did as she was told. Alex couldn't help but get emotional seeing her daughter cradle the child, knowing exactly what to do like she had been practicing for years. It was amazing how little girls were just born knowing how carefully to handle babies. The way they hold their dolls when they are small, and know to tuck them into bed and change their clothes the next morning, it's magical.

The tender moment was interupted by Alex's phone buzzing. It was Mason.

_Van is up and running. Be there in a few. Ready for your first checkup?_

She had almost forgotten it was moved again. She replied _yup_ and stood up from the couch. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot I had a checkup today. Mason fixed the van and he's on the way. I'll swing by afterwards and help out, that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, do what you have to." Hailey nodded, also standing up and taking Zach from Leah.

"Mom, can I please stay here while you go? Pleeeeease?" she asked. That took her by surprise.

"You don't want to go to my appointment with me?" She questioned, almost in shock, since she had been bugging her about going all week.

"I mean I want to go, but I also want to stay and help out with Zach, can I?"

Alex glanced at her brother, then at Hailey. "No, honey, give the new parents some privacy. I really want you to come with me. It's important to me." They made eye contact for a beat. She could tell Leah was trying to get into her head, like usual.

Leah nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll go." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and hugged her uncle and aunt. "Bye guys." She planted a kiss on her cousin's forehead and scampered to the door with her mother.

"Good thing you're not sticking around anyway," Max pestered, "'cause we were going to make you change all the poop diapers."

"Gross!" she exclaimed.

Alex laughed, "Oh don't think you won't have to change your brother or sister's diaper when it gets here, Lovebug. You might want to start practicing on Zach ahead of time." Leah groaned as they stepped out the door, where Mason was already waiting.

**Yeah, let's just ignore the part in chapter 3 where her appointment was like a week later. And if you were confused, Zach is a preemee so he stayed in the hospital until now :)**

**Thank you for continuing reading! I will try to be more frequent with these updates, but you know, life likes to keep me busy sometimes.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
